


Last Call

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s10e06 My Struggle II, F/M, The X-Files Revival, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs her words, her voice in his ear. Her demands, her pleas. Otherwise he isn't making it out of this car alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the finale and yeah, this came of it.

 

“Who is it?” Mulder mutters, his haggard face pressed into the passenger side window. He hears Miller’s phone ring and the junior agent answer, but his brain is addled and his mouth is dry and the headlights from passing cars are making his throbbing head pulse even more.

“It’s Agent Scully.”

Mulder hears Miller speaking to her on the phone but can’t quite make out the conversation. The younger agent sounds like he’s underwater. He hears her though through the tinny speaker of the phone and does his best to focus, tune into her husky alto. He wants her voice to wash over him. Calm him like it always does. But it’s tough to make out the words. He _needs_ her words, her voice in his ear. Her demands. Her pleas. Otherwise he isn’t making it out of this car alive.

“P…put her on speaker,” Mulder croaks. Following up with a cough rivaling that of the black-lunged Phantom of the Opera he just pulled his gun on. 

“She’s on her way, Agent Mulder, with help. She said to keep my phone charged and that she’ll contact us when-“

“Put her on goddamn speaker!” he yells, as forcefully as he can in his condition. 

Nodding, seeing as traffic is slowing to a crawl and they’re all on the verge of death anyway, Miller lifts his hand from the wheel to rest the phone on the dash. 

“Sc…Scully…”

“Mulder…”

Hearing the crack in her voice tears swim in Mulder’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t be talking to me. You need to rest, to save your strength.”

“Just been a long day at the office, Scully,” he weakly jokes.

“Damn it, Mulder. Now’s not the time-“

“You missed it. The cancer man. He…he ripped half his face off. I wanted you there to see it, Scully. What that black lunged bastard’s become.”

“He’s irrelevant, Mulder. He’s-“

“He said you were safe.”

“Well now you’ll be too! I found a cure. A cure to save you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I need you to hold on,” he hears her beg. “Please. Mulder. Help me.”

“Help you? You…you already saved the world once, Scully. You can do it again.” Mulder says lethargically, smiling as he thinks of a kiss, her fist.

“Not without you. You understand?”

Smile fading out, he goes to argue but lacks the energy.

“Sc..Scully…”

“This is us fighting this fight, Mulder. It’s you and me. That’s what I’m fighting this traffic with an IV drip for right now. You and me!”

When her voice breaks he shakes his head, his eyes moving from the source of her voice on the dashboard, to the passing car headlights, to the stars. Even concealed by D.C light pollution he can still somehow make them out. 

“Mulder? Are you still there? Mulder?!”

“He’s here, Agent Scully. He’s still here,” Miller assures. Stopping the car once they reach the bridge traffic he unbuckles, grabs his phone to hold it in front of Mulder’s face.

“Sorry, Scully. I was just looking at the…the stars. You can still see the light. Even now. In the midst of all of this.”

“Damn it, Mulder I’m not talking about starlight! Not now!” she cries over the line as his chin quivers.

“You ditched me once today already. It’s _not_ happening again. I’m not losing you, or burying you again. I won’t watch you be wheeled off with a sheet over you because they need you right away!”

“Scully-“

“They don’t get your heart. _I_ have your heart and they don’t get to take it from me. They took my mother and your father. My dog. My daughter. Our sisters. Our son!It stops now, Mulder. All of the pain stops _now_.”

“It hurts though, Scully,” he chokes, feeling his aching body seize, shiver with shock as he slumps against the window.

“I know. God, love. I know. But it’ll be over soon. I promise I'll be with you soon.”

“I…I have mysteries to solve, G-Woman.”

“I know. And I’ll be there when you do. I’ll be right there, Mulder.”

He stops hearing her voice as he curls more into the passenger seat. _Her_ seat, he reminds himself as his eyes grow heavy, heavier still.

 

>   
>  _“Why do you always have to drive? Because you're the guy? Because you're the big, macho man?"_
> 
> _**“** No. I was just never sure your little feet could reach the pedals."_

 

 

> _“I think you drooled on me.”_
> 
> _“Sorry.”_

 

 

> _“If there’s an iced tea in that bag, it could be love.”_
> 
> _“Must be fate, Mulder. Root beer.”_

 

 

> _“Scully wake up! You gotta see this!”_

  
  
He wakes up as the car door opens. Blearily looking down as she looks up, he hears his name. 

>   
>  _"Not Fox, **Mulder**."_

  
  
Knows he’s safe.

> _  
> _ _"Even when my world was falling apart, you were my constant. M_ _y touchstone."_

 

Lights from the road blend with the ones in the dark sky to surround her, make her glow. Mulder can't help smiling back despite the pain, the fatigue.   
  
Seeing her he has his truth. His answers. He knows where his soul resides.

 

“Scully…” 

 

“I’m here.”

 


End file.
